22xxfandomcom-20200213-history
Z-Waves
Z-Waves are a type of energy waves that operate on a higher order dimension than the electromagnetic wave spectrum, though it shares similar properties and often has similar effects. Z-Waves are the manifestation of a previously unknown fifth state of matter, which layers through our known four dimensional universe (length, width, height, spacetime), and are an immense source of energy. Living, sentient beings composed of Z-Waves (EMians) have been discovered. Discovery Z-Waves were first discovered, on accident, by the efforts of Dr. Wily and Dr. Light, who utilized Z-Wave behavior and energy to create the Teleportation System'' (which could send matter transformed into data-energy anywhere across the globe in seconds), and to create' ''Solid Holograms' (such as in the weapon systems of Gemini Man, and later, in the Maverick Wars era, the Soul Body weapon of Split Mushroom). While not fully understood, the two knew that there was a type of structured, usable energy that could be tapped into. Technology using Z-Waves has been primitive at best, bordering on "magical", with devices using them being recreated but not improved. Cyberspace In the 2170's, the concept of using Z-Waves to transmit and store data was developed by Tadeshi Hikari, giving rise to Cyberspace, a type of artificial Z-Wave continuum in which data could be moved at near light speed and kept in such a way that the destruction of the equipment using the data would not cause data loss itself. Using Robot Master core consciousness programs as a base model, artificial intelligences known as Net Navis were created to enhance the functionality of Cyberspace as data couriers, security systems, information gatherers, creating new network areas, virus deletion, and later, even human companionship. Z-Wave research has been furthered by Amaken Laboratories, specifically Utagai Shinsuke (co-creator of the Brotherband System used to send information globally and even into deep space) and Dr. Orihime Vega (inventor of the Matter Wave), both pioneers in bleeding-edge Z-Wave technologies, and has been expanded by Dr. Yuuichiro Hikari, Dr. Cossack and Mr. Famous through cyberspace, pulse transmission, dimensional area and cross-fusion development. Effects on Electronics Z-Waves are known to have debilitating effects on standard electronic, radio-based and computing devices, causing static interference, data loss and malfunctions. Z-Wave radiation can interrupt or scramble radio, television and codec signals, and have an effect similar to a mild EMP burst on electronics. Robot Masters, Reploids and other robotic lifeforms are also affected by Z-Wave radiation, with Reploids having slightly better shielding from the effects than Robot Masters (drones and mechaniloids have little shielding and are often instantly fried from Z-Wave exposure). Symptoms of Z-Wave radiation in robotic life forms are blindness, deafness, dizziness, vertigo, lack of motor control, false pain signals, drunken behaviors, inability to speak or garbled speech, loss of weapon fuel or functionality, and weakening of internal power systems. A correlation between enhanced or highly developed sensors (as needed for snipers, highly evasive units, high speed units or scanning units) and Z-Wave poisoning has been discovered: The more advanced the sensors, the more Z-Waves are taken in at a time. Z-Wave poisoning dissipates on its own after the robot is removed from the source of the Z-Waves, with longer or more potent exposures taking longer to recover from. Extreme Z-Wave poisoning (such as from Z-Wave based attacks) causes significant damage to a robot, bypassing armor and shielding systems and striking internal as well as external systems. Z-Wave damage can resemble burns or EMP damage to the casual observer. Often Z-Wave damaged internal components must be entirely replaced, and severe damage done to a robot's core can manifest as "brain damage" or DNA damage (permanent scars). At present there is no known way to completely block Z-Waves, though radio jamming technologies can lessen the effects, and Force Metal has shown to provide a degree of protection. Humans and Z-Waves Curiously, the human mind emits low levels of Z-Wave radiation. The strength and kind of Z-Wave is directly related to the strength and type of emotion the human being is experiencing: Fear, hatred, anger, distrust and loneliness produce Negative Energy while love, friendship, joy and calm produce Positive Energy. EMians find human emotion to be useful to them in many ways. Category:Concepts